


So Many Memories

by Luvinjrandsmoke



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/pseuds/Luvinjrandsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack remembers as he looks around the Hub one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This fic popped into my head after listening to Garth Brooks’ More than a memory and it wouldn’t leave me alone
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, Do you think Ianto would've died if I ran the show.

Jack sighed and slowly looked around the silent Hub that held memories good and bad. The current team was out on a call, gathering up a downed alien artifact. This was his one chance to slip out quietly. He had already told the team goodbye and The Doctor had now shown up, just waiting for Jack to finish so they could get going.

Jack let out a slow breath that he was holding, his gaze wandering around the interior of the Hub.

The autopsy theatre where Owen Harper once held court, performing autopsies and patching up the random injuries that the team received, all coupled with his typical snarky retorts. The same room, where Toshiko Sato had once laid, dying in his arms when he had been unable to save her life.

Gray’s body was still in cold storage with a lock on the door that was cued into his personal life signature. The box where Gray rested would not be allowed to open until he, Captain Jack Harkness, allowed it. This would not happen until he had a cure for whatever madness had taken over Gray’s brain. Even with him leaving, he would still come back for Gray and place him into long term storage somewhere else on another planet, in another time.

_So many memories._

With a shake of his head at the thought, he walked past the various desks and computers, the recollections flowing even more quickly now. The desks were littered with a variety of trinkets, personal items and the odd coffee cup. Not since Ianto had passed on was there any good coffee in this place. There were others who made it okay but not the orgasmic producing nectar of the gods that his favorite Welshman had been able to produce. He had broken protocol when Ianto had passed, as he buried him in a small private cemetery in the outskirts of Cardiff. It was a lovely location that Ianto would have liked.

_So many memories._

As he shook his head once more with the passing thought, he made his way up the steps to his now abandoned office, which he had cleaned out, along with his bunker underneath. He’d moved back into the bunker after Ianto had died; he did not want to be in the place where they had shared memories of each other. His and Ianto’s flat had been sold to another couple who could produce their own memories now.

His thoughts lingered on his and Ianto’s former flat, the memories of them slowly making love on every surface, flat or vertical it didn’t make any difference to them just the skin on skin contact and the loved shared between them.

_So many memories._

His eyes eased over to the much improved hothouse. In its early form, he and Ianto had ended up enjoying each other’s company many a night after successful missions when the rest of the team had left leaving the boss and achiever alone and in each other’s company. It was also the place where his second-in-command, Gwen Cooper, had walked in on him and Ianto finishing of a round of naked hide and seek. She had passed away, living into her seventies, after leaving Torchwood to give Rhys the normal life the couple deserved with a family. She thought she owed Rhys that for putting up with her and Torchwood.

_So many memories and too much time lingering on them._

But now it was time for new beginnings with an old friend.

One day he would return and maybe lead a new team of Torchwood members or serve as a consultant again, not wanting to feel the pain of having to lose another team. If anything he knew he had to come back to at least get Gray and find another safe place for him to stay and wait until a cure could be found.

One final gaze was made around the Hub, a quick last glance to all the memories it had for him. Then, with a swirl of his greatcoat he set off for Plass and the TARDIS.  
 


End file.
